Night Terrors
by alextay456
Summary: Here, take this until Chapter 6 of Armin in Wonderland is done. Just some EreMin, EreAru, or Eren x Armin. Summary in story


Night Terrors Suck

Summary: Armin has a night terror, but about what?

Warnings: Gore, Blood, cursing and Alex's weridness is showing again.

Rating: T

Shipping: EreMin, EreAru, Eren x Armin

Other: Pffffffft

Ignore my werid story please

Story:

_As the lighting and thunder roared in the background, Armin kept on running. He didn't know why he was running, but something told him to RUN LIKE HELL._

_After running for what seem forever, Armin found an alleyway. 'Perfect.' He thought. He could use this alleyway to escape from the thing he was running from. Armin began to run down the alleyway when a wall appreaed._

**_Dead End_**

_There was a little light from a torch that was hanging on the side of the wall. Armin's legs collapsed under him. He couldn't move. He started to panic, no matter what, his body would not move. After Armin calmed down a bit, he noticed something._

**_There was footsteps behind him._**

_Armin turned his head to look behind him. There was a sillotette. It looked like a male, holding a knife. He completly turned around and started to crawl away from the approaching figure. Wait, why was he trying to get away? It's not like he remembered what was chasing him...Or did he? He kept backing away until his back hit the wall. It was the end of the road now._

_The figure got closer and stepped into the range of the torch light. Armin was shocked, it was Eren._

_There was something off about Eren. He was covered in little splatters of blood and the knife was completely covered in blood, exepts for some bits of the handle. Armin looked into Eren eyes. _

_Something was wrong._

_Instead of the warm dark-greenish-blue color, they were a dark grey. The white highlights in his eyes were gone. _

_Armin started to panic even more now. But why? His boyfriend wasn't gonna hurt him..._

_Right?_

_Eren leaned down in front of Armin, and smiled. But instead of a normal smile, it was sadistic. "You know Armin, it's rude to run from a conversation." Eren said, almost tauntingly. Armin just closed his eyes and looked away. _

_There was an uneasy silence. Eren raised the knife and violently stabbed it in Armin's chest where his heart his. Armin screamed at the knife sliced through his heart. He brought up his hands to cover the hole in his heart and started panting, expecting to die any moment now._

_But he didn't._

_He felt that his heart was still beating. But how? It had a knife in it._

_ ._

_He should be dead. Armin looked up at Eren. Then Armin felt blood start to fill his mouth. Something told him not to show he was now bleeding from the mouth. Just to his dismay, a little drop of blood leaked out the corner of his mouth. Shit, he was screwed. _

_Armin closed his eyes again and looked away. Eren let go of the knife handle, that was lodged in Armin's chest and grabbed Armin's head. Suddenly Armin felt something hit his lips. He opened his eyes and saaw, Eren was kissing him!? At a time like this?_

_Yep._

_When Eren pulled away, the blood in Armin's mouth was gone. "Mmm..Your blood tastes sweet." Eren said, seductivly. Armin was shocked at this and tried to back away again, only to be pushed up against a brick wall._

_"E-Eren...Wh...Why?" Armin squeaked_

"Armin. Armin...Armin!" Eren yelled. He held Armin up by his shoulder. Armin was having a night-terror and Eren was despretly trying to wake him up. Armin's eyes were wide open like he had saw a ghost. "E-Eren...Wh...Why?" Armin whispered. "Armin? What the hell, wake up!" Eren said, shaking Armin.

Armin finally snapped awake. "H-Huh?! What?" Armin said half awake, he noticced he was already sitting up, 'Eren must of shaken me awake.' Armin thought "Thank god your finally awake." Eren said, relieved. Armin wiped the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Eren. Still half asleep, instead of seeing Eren, he saw the Eren he saw in his dream.

Armin began to panic and screamed. He covered his ears like he was trying to block out something, and closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Eren. "No! Go away! Go away! GO AWAY!" Armin began screaming.

"A-Armin!" Eren said, trying to calm Armin down. Eren gentlely grabbed Armin's wrist and slowly brought them down from his head. "Armin? What's wrong?" Eren asked with concern in his voice.

Armin looked up at Eren and saw Eren, not the Eren he saw in his dreams. "E-Eren?!" Armin asked. "Armin, what happened?" Eren asked. Armin just hugged Eren. "I didn't see you." Armin whispered. "What do you mean?" Eren asked. Armin thought about how he'd reply to this, could he tell Armin about his dream...Were Eren killed him? "I-It's nothing. Just don't go, please." Armin said. "O-okay Armin." Eren replied, seeing Armin didn't want to share his nightamre

So that night, the two adorable dorks slept in each others arms.

Damn that's cute.


End file.
